The present invention relates to a device for driving a carrier of a filling-thread gripper head on a loom with which the carrier is movable back and forth by a drive wheel which is rotatable alternately in opposite directions.
The invention is particularly concerned with providing a drive device of the said type that will function in such a manner that it requires less space than known embodiments but nevertheless is capable of transmitting relatively large forces, thus providing an improvement in the carrier of the filling-thread gripper head.